


The Name Is Flynn, Shawn Flynn

by RedBloodKnight



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, jacksepticeye - Freeform, new ego, shawn flynn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodKnight/pseuds/RedBloodKnight
Summary: In which Shawn Flynn is new to the ego house.





	The Name Is Flynn, Shawn Flynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose/gifts), [Jem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem/gifts), [pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper/gifts).



> I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I will be writing more of this. Even though they told me not to add them as co-creators I can't not mention them because I love them all so much. They helped me with this fic even if they didn't write any of it. I love you guys so much. Kris, Rose, Aliya, Jem, Pepper, if I forgot anyone I'm sorry but I love you guys. Thank you. <3

Shawn wasn’t sure what was happening all he knew was that he had been working tirelessly, like every other day, and suddenly he had been transported to a house. He looked around curiously, what was this place? Where was he? He jumped slightly when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He panicked and looked around, first grabbing a baseball bat that was lying against the wall and then hiding. When he heard the voices getting closer he swung out with the bat feeling it connect with someone. “What the fook!” The voice shouts, it sounded oddly techy, glitchy almost. “Who are ye? Where am I!?” Shawn asks the bat still firmly in his grasp. “Who the fook are you….oh god another one!?” The glitchy one groans, when Shawn got a good look at him he realized he looked almost exactly like himself, expect the throat was slit and he had odd black things in his ears. The man beside him looked exactly like Shawn as well. ‘What on earth is going on!?’ He thinks looking the other one over, it appeared that he was doctor, from the scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck.. “Anti, no need for ze harshness. He’s clearly new and frightened.” The doctor said to the other one…...Anti. 

“What iz your name?” The doctor one asked and Shawn hesitated. “Shawn...Shawn Flynn. Where am I?” He says, slightly lowering the bat eyes darting between the two. “Vell Flynn my name is Dr.Schneeplestein, though most here just call me Henrik. This is a house of vhat ze fans call ‘egos’. We belong to a youtuber by the name of Sean McLoughlin. Zis house is vhere we reside together.” He explains, he pretty much had this speech memorized at this point it seemed to Shawn. “Wait...What the devil is a youtuber? Are there more of you?!” Shawn asks his mind racing at this new information. “Vell in total we have about Seven. Zough it seems to get bigger everyday with ze fans creating more zen our actual creator.” Henrik says thoughtfully with a shrug. “S-Seven?!” Shawn said amazed. “What is a youtuber?” He repeated the bat forgotten at his side, he realized now however that despite having most of the same characteristics he was drastically shorter than the other two. “Vell why don’t I just show you? It’z razher hard to explain.” Henrik smiles warmly leading Shawn over to a square like object. “What’s that?” Shawn asks curiously tilting his head. “Oh dear...zis is going to be...interesting to say zhe least.” Henrik sighs deeply powering up the computer. 

Shawn was curious as the screen glowed blue before a picture appeared on it, it seemed like it was the picture of all the ‘egos’. He quickly looked over them, they varied minuscule in looks but it seems they all looked exactly like him. He was very interested in the technology in front of him as Henrik expertly navigated to this ‘youtube’ showing him videos of Sean. “This..This man is the one we are…’molded’ after correct?” Shawn asks frowning deeply. So...Was he even real? Did he even matter? Did anything he’s done ever matter? All that work, all that time tirelessly working to get to a goal that probably never even mattered?! Shawn felt himself starting to tune out everything Henrik was saying, his eyes glued to the green haired man on the screen. He started to back away before just running. Why did this happen to him? Why did these ‘fans’ make him like this? He hid in a small closet hoping no one would find him. All those those thoughts kept repeating in his head over and over. Did he matter? Was he real? Why, why, why, WHY?!


End file.
